Retrato de Família
by Ilyanna
Summary: O que você faria se acordasse na noite de Natal e se visse casada com seu melhor amigo? [Ron & Hermione, pós OdF]
1. Feliz Natal, Hermione

**Título:** Retrato de Família

**Personagens/Casal:** Ron & Hermione; Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Personagens Originais.

**Categoria:** Romance/Drama

**Spoilers:** Ordem da Fênix

**N/A:** Qualquer semelhança com o filme "Um Homem de Família" não é mera coincidência.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Se fossem meus, eu não estaria postando aqui.

* * *

Capítulo 1

**Feliz Natal, Hermione**

"– _Quem está aí? – meus lábios tremeram ao proferir essas palavras. Não de raiva ou indignação como na maioria das vezes, mas de medo. Eu subia as escadas da casa de meus pais a passos lentos, a varinha iluminando o caminho à minha frente. O barulho se tornava cada vez mais próximo e meu coração batia cada vez mais acelerado. Em tempos normais, eu teria ignorado o que meus ouvidos me indicavam, acreditando ser apenas o farfalhar das folhas ao vento. Mas esses não eram tempos normais. Voldemort fora derrotado por Harry, mas alguns de seus seguidores continuavam fiéis á sua memória, buscando vingança a qualquer preço._

_A porta de meu antigo quarto estava entreaberta e certamente era lá que eu deveria entrar. Respirei fundo. Certo. Eu estava pronta para enfeitiçar quem quer que fosse! Um... dois... três!_

_-Expel... Rony?!"._

Minhas pegadas ficavam marcadas na espessa neve que cobria todo o chão, e o forte vento bagunçava meus cabelos. O caminho até a antiga cabana de Hagrid ficava cada vez mais difícil, e eu tive que fazer uso de magia para conseguir chegar até ela.

Entrei sem bater. Essas formalidades já não se faziam necessárias. Desde que eu aceitara o cargo de professora de Transfiguração em Hogwarts, a casa de meu amigo, morto na guerra contra Voldemort, se transformou em meu pequeno refúgio. Eu tinha um quarto dentro do castelo, obviamente, mas não era tão aconchegante quanto aquele velho casebre, que trazia de volta à minha mente lembranças de momentos felizes.

Era véspera de Natal e poucos alunos decidiram passar a data longe de seus familiares, como sempre. Eu, como nos últimos seis anos, participei do grande banquete e me retirei rumo ao meu esconderijo, procurando por um pouco de paz para ler minha correspondência. Desde que o correio chegara, pela manhã, anseio por esta ocasião: ler as cartas a mim endereçadas nesta data especial. Sempre espero o relógio dar as doze badaladas: é como se eu estivesse mais próxima daqueles que me escreveram.

Apesar da distância de meus amigos e familiares, eu era muito feliz em Hogwarts. Transmitir o conhecimento que me foi passado por grandes mestres a pequenos bruxos ansiosos por adentrar no mundo da magia era maravilhoso! A sensação de vê-los executando feitiços simples com empolgação e evoluindo a cada novo encontro era algo que não poderia ser comparado a nada nesse mundo. A não ser, é claro, descobrir um novo livro na biblioteca.

Acendi a lareira e sentei-me próxima a ela. Estava realmente muito frio. Enfiei uma de minhas mãos por dentro de meu casaco e retirei as cartas, colocando-as na mesa à minha frente. A primeira era de Harry, que me desejava um Feliz Natal e lamentava não poder estar com os amigos nessa data especial, e dizia que ainda procurava um livro que eu não tivesse lido para me presentear. Coloquei-a de lado, abrindo a próxima.

Papai e mamãe estavam bem. Meu pai andava teimando em não ir ao médico tratar de um problema na coluna, e minha mãe pedia para eu aparecer quando pudesse, para tentar convencê-lo. "Não sei quem é mais teimoso, ele ou você Hermione!". Ora essa!

- Eu não sou teimosa, Sra. Granger! Sou apenas uma pessoa convicta de meus pensamentos e princípios!

Coloquei a carta junto com a de Harry. A próxima era de Gina. Abri lentamente, pensando nas revelações que aquele pedaço de papel pudesse trazer. Mas também não havia nada. Fred e Jorge continuavam com sua loja de logros no Beco Diagonal, e "tentaram convencer mamãe a escolher uma nova casa para morarmos. Mas você conhece minha mãe, Mione, não quer sair da Toca de jeito algum! Acho que aqui ela se sente mais próxima dos filhos, mesmo eles estando tão longe. Daqui a um tempo, quem sabe, eu também encontro meu próprio caminho e começo a viver minha vida sozinha. São apenas planos, mas não custa sonhar. Aliás, mamãe manda um beijo para você e pergunta quando vem nos visitar. Estamos todos com saudades, Mione".

- Todos? Tem certeza, Gina? Acho que você se enganou... – disse para a carta, e a dobrei cuidadosamente, colocando-a junto das outras. Havia ainda um outro envelope esperando para ser aberto, mas eu não sabia de quem era. A letra não era das melhores e não havia remetente. Abri cuidadosamente.

"_Hermione_

_Por favor, não tente jogar esta carta no fogo quando a abrir. Sei que essa é sua vontade, assim como a minha era de que eu não precisasse escrever para você. Mas o que tenho a dizer é importante. Me procure na lareira da Toca imediatamente._

_Afetuosamente, Rony."_

- Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças, Ronald Weasley! – gritei para a carta. Porque ele havia escrito? O que haveria de tão importante para me dizer? - Porque você simplesmente não esqueceu que eu existo, Rony?

O que eu deveria fazer? Atender ao seu pedido ou simplesmente fingir que não recebi a coruja pela manhã? Após alguns minutos de reflexão, optei pela primeira alternativa. Afinal, deveria ser importante: não nos falávamos há oito anos, desde que eu o encontrei no meu antigo quarto na casa de meus pais.

"_- Hermione... eu... – ele tentou começar a se explicar, mas eu o interrompi assim que vi o pequeno livro de capa laranja que ele tinha em mãos. Como ele pôde? O que pretendia com isso? Corri até ele e peguei o livro, segurando-o junto ao peito, como se quisesse protege-lo._

_- Como pôde fazer isso comigo, Rony? – eu estava desesperada. Até onde ele teria lido? Abri meu diário e ele ainda parecia o mesmo... Com a diferença de que Rony Weasley, a última pessoa que poderia ver o conteúdo daquelas páginas, havia sido encontrado com ele nas mãos. Rony continuou falando, mas eu não queria mais saber._

_- Saia da minha frente! – eu disse calmamente._

_- Hermione, o Krum... você não pode simplesmente ignorar que ele..._

_- Agora!! – gritei descontrolada. Quem ele pensa que é? Invade minha privacidade e vem dar palpites nas minhas amizades? Não, eu não poderia suportar isso. – Vai embora AGORA! Some da minha vida, Rony! Não quero te ver nunca mais!_

_Ele levou a sério tudo que eu disse. Nunca mais nos vimos."_

Peguei o pó de flu que eu mantinha guardado em uma das gavetas do armário de Hagrid. Respirando fundo, entrei na lareira, decidida a verificar o que Rony tanto queria. Minha mente me traía, trazendo à tona recordações de bons momentos que passamos juntos.

- Ok, Hermione. Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez. – Joguei o pó para o alto – A Toca! - Uma fumaça verde-esmeralda se formou à minha frente e meu corpo rodopiava sem parar. Sempre achei extremamente desconfortável viajar por flu, especialmente se eu caísse com o rosto no chão da lareira desejada, como de fato aconteceu.

Após alguns segundos, reconheci o local em que me encontrava: os mesmos móveis, a mesma desorganização, o mesmo aconchego. Olhei à minha volta, mas não havia ninguém. Rony deveria estar me esperando já que tinha tanta urgência em falar comigo. Ah, como eu fui estúpida! Devia ter imaginado que se tratava de alguma brincadeira de mau gosto. Com os nervos à flor da pele, juntei um pouco mais de flu do estoque dos Weasley e entrei na lareira.

Somente então reparei no antigo relógio da Sra. Weasley, que indicava o paradeiro de todos os membros da família. O ponteiro que tinha o rosto do Sr. Weasley estampado estava um pouco apagado e dizia "_descansando em paz_". Os outros inclusive o de Rony, estavam parados em "_Casa do Percy_".

Joguei o pó que estava em minhas mãos para o alto.

- Francamente, não sei porque ainda perco meu tempo! – eu conversava comigo mesma enquanto entrava no castelo. Estava aborrecida, irritada e com muito sono; porém, antes que eu pudesse chegar aos meus aposentos, uma voz chamou meu nome. Era a Diretora McGonagall.

- O que faz perambulando pelo castelo a essas horas, Hermione? Nenhum problema, espero. – ela afirmou, certamente consciente de que nada havia acontecido.

- Nenhum, Professora McGonagall – eu disse, a encarando nos olhos.

- Você tem trabalhado demais, Granger. Talvez fosse melhor diminuir um pouco o ritmo a partir do próximo ano. Cuidar um pouco mais de sua vida pessoal, talvez. Você é jovem e inteligente, um futuro brilhante te espera.

- Eu amo meu trabalho, Professora McGonagall, e por causa dele já considero minha vida brilhante.

- Muitas vezes isso não é suficiente, Granger. Pense nisso. Boa noite. – ela se virou, subindo a escada que levava à sua sala. Parou no meio, virou-se para mim e disse, sorrindo - Feliz Natal, Hermione.

Pensei nas palavras de Minerva por alguns instantes, até perceber como estava cansada e subir para meu quarto. Deitei em minha cama e adormeci instantaneamente.

- Ela está dormindo? Acho que ela está dormindo, Eddie!

- Claro que está dormindo, Diana! Vamos acordá-la devagar!

Eu ouvia vozes de crianças na cabeceira de minha cama. Esta, aliás, não estava tão macia quanto na hora em que fui me deitar. Espreguicei lentamente, me recusando a acreditar que continuava a sonhar mesmo depois de acordada. Lentamente abri meus olhos, e...

- Feliz Natal mamãe! – uma menina de cabelos ruivos encaracolados e um garoto, também de cabelos vermelhos, um pouco mais alto que ela, disseram em coro.

O meu susto deve ter sido muito grande, pois eles saltaram para longe de mim quando gritei. Quem eram? O que faziam no _meu _quarto? Olhei para os lados e reparei que aquele _não_ era o meu quarto: eu estava em um cômodo pequeno, deitada em uma cama de casal com lençóis brancos, e à minha frente havia um grande armário. Por toda a parede estavam espalhados desenhos e quadros com fotos das duas crianças à minha frente. Onde eu estava?

- Mamãe... Está tudo bem? – a pequena garota perguntou receosa, abraçada àquele que deveria ser seu irmão.

"_Mamãe"?_

Nesse mesmo instante, pela porta de madeira, entrou um homem bastante alto, com cabelos iguais ao do menino. Eu o reconheci na hora.

- Rony? – perguntei, ainda muito assustada, cobrindo meu corpo com o edredom.

- Feliz Natal Hermione! – ele disse, enquanto depositava uma bandeja com o café da manhã em cima da cama.


	2. Primeiras Impressões

**CAPÍTULO 2 – PRIMEIRAS IMPRESSÕES**

- O que há com você? – ele perguntou, enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos. Eu bebia o suco de abóbora que ele havia trazido, tentando pensar no que fazer com relação ao que estava acontecendo. – Está tão estranha...

- Cansaço... – respondi friamente, assustada demais para pensar em qualquer outra resposta.

Ele se levantou da cama, indo em direção ao armário e pegando uma enorme jaqueta de pele de dragão.

- As crianças estão desesperadas para brincar na neve. Você vem? – ele perguntou enquanto colocava a jaqueta. Sacudi a cabeça negativamente.

- Não esqueça que vamos almoçar na Toca hoje. Harry também vai estar lá, não me deixe esquecer de levar o presente dele. Até daqui a pouco.

Forcei um sorriso, e ele saiu. O que estava acontecendo? Que lugar estranho era esse? Eu ansiava por respostas e não consegui ficar parada. Levantei-me e abri o guarda-roupa: nenhuma das minhas capas azul-celeste, nenhum dos meus cachecóis alaranjados, nenhuma das minhas roupas estava ali! Mas havia alguns vestidos coloridos e compridos, e algumas capas escuras e desbotadas, porém caprichosamente arranjadas em grandes cabides. Me arrumei da melhor maneira que pude, e desci as escadas rumo ao que devia ser a sala. Pequena, porém confortável. Ao lado da lareira havia uma árvore de Natal com alguns papéis de presente jogados ao seu redor. Do lado oposto dois sofás de frente para um pequeno televisor compunham o charme do aposento, e em cima de uma estante estavam colocados dois porta-retratos. Caminhei até eles, como se aquelas fotos pudessem me dar alguma explicação mais concreta sobre o que acontecia. Em um deles, Rony ria equilibrando as duas crianças em seu colo. No outro estava uma foto mais antiga: Rony vestido com um terno bege e um cravo na lapela ao lado de uma mulher bem mais baixa que ele, trajando um lindo vestido pérola. Os dois sorriam. Quando percebi exatamente do que se tratava, o porta-retrato escorregou de minhas mãos, caindo diretamente no chão. Recolhi imediatamente os pedaços de vidro quebrados, e recoloquei a foto no lugar, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que a bruxa de vestido pérola era eu.

- Ok Hermione, se acalme. Você tem certeza de que tudo isso não passa de uma brincadeira de mau gosto! – eu falava em voz alta tentando me convencer de que minhas palavras eram verdadeiras, enquanto dava voltas e mais voltas pela sala. Olhei pela janela e vi que Rony e as duas crianças estavam na metade de um boneco de neve.

- Pó de Flu! – continuei – Preciso de pó de flu! Deve estar em algum lugar por aqui... – corri até a lareira, e encontrei a pequena caixinha escondida na lateral. Olhei mais uma vez para fora, e parecia que a brincadeira estava apenas começando. Peguei um pouco do pó e coloquei minha cabeça dentro da lareira. No momento em que me preparava para joga-lo, ouvi um barulho atrás de mim. Gina estava parada, de costas.

Antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação, recoloquei o pó de flu em seu recipiente ao lado da lareira, e esperei que ela notasse minha presença. Quando finalmente se virou, foi com um sorriso que me encarou.

- Olá Hermione. Como passou a noite de Natal?

"_Confusa"._

- Uh... bem. Bem, obrigada.

Não pude deixar de reparar em como estava linda: os longos cabelos ruivos se misturavam à capa vermelha que ela usava, valorizando ainda mais o brilho de seus olhos. A vontade que tive foi de correr e abraçar a amiga que eu não via há tantos anos, mas que nunca se esqueceu realmente de mim. Ao contrário do irmão, Gina sempre me mandava cartões no Natal e em meus aniversários.

- Vou chamar Rony. Precisamos ir para a Toca, mamãe está esperando. E antes tenho que passar no Beco Diagonal. Esqueci o presente de Harry na Garatujas. E por falar em presentes... – sua voz pareceu adquirir um tom especialmente contente – adivinhe quem me deu isto.

Ela então ergueu uma das mãos, mostrando o pulso. A luz que emanava do objeto em seu braço reluzia, e me aproximei para poder ver melhor. Tratava-se de uma pulseira dourada, com o nome dela escrito com fios de prata flamejantes. Eu nunca havia visto algo tão lindo em minha vida.

- Não vai me dizer que Harry te deu isso? Vocês...

- Hermione, você sabe que Harry não teria sensibilidade suficiente para comprar um presente desses nem se fosse para a própria mãe. – e aqui sua voz pareceu hesitar. – você não vai acreditar quem comprou isso pra mim!

Realmente eu não conseguia imaginar. Ao ver que eu não responderia à sua pergunta implícita, ela concluiu:

- Gregory Tompkins!

Pela reação de Gina ao perceber que eu não demonstrei nenhuma emoção, eu acredito que deveria saber de quem se tratava. Mas nunca havia sequer ouvido o nome do pretendente.

- O Gregory, Hermione. Que trabalha com a gente na livraria!

"_Trabalha com a gente? Livraria?"_

- Livraria, Gina? Isso é demais! – eu perdi a paciência no momento em que Rony entrava com as crianças, os casacos cheios de flocos de neve – Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – gritei. Para minha surpresa, Rony falou com a voz mais doce que eu já ouvira:

- Calma, Hermione, é apenas neve. – e com o toque de sua varinha, o chão se limpou. – não precisa ficar nervosa.

- _Não precisa ficar nervosa?_ – Minha intenção era continuar gritando, despejar toda a raiva que eu sentia por não saber o que acontecia ao meu redor em Rony. Afinal, _ele_ era o responsável por essa situação desagradável. Mas o rosto sobressaltado das crianças me encarando não permitiu, e me senti envergonhada. – Francamente, Ronald...

Não consegui falar mais nada, nem mesmo para tentar dissipar o clima ruim que havia se formado. Gina foi a primeira a se manifestar:

- Vou ao Beco Diagonal buscar um presente que esqueci. Encontro vocês mais tarde na Toca.

- Uh... vou com você, Gina. – eu não suportaria ficar mais um minuto olhando para a cara de bobo do Rony. Antes de aparatarmos, ouvi uma fina voz infantil comentar:

- Mamãe nunca gostou de viajar por flu, não é?


	3. Não sou casada com Ronald Weasley

**CAPÍTULO 3 – "Não sou casada com Ronald Weasley!"**

- Eu não sabia que as lojas do Beco abriam no Natal. – comentei assim que aparatamos em frente a uma grande loja, cujo letreiro colorido dizia: GEMIALIDADES WEASLEY. Gina riu.  
- Eu deveria esperar que depois de tanto tempo casada com meu irmão, o seu senso de humor ficaria mais apurado, Hermione. Mas veja, apenas algumas lojas abrem.  
_"Eu não sou casada com seu irmão!"_  
Resolvi ficar quieta, embora minha vontade fosse gritar a todos que eu era professora de Transfiguração de Hogwarts e que a capa preta surrada que eu usava não era minha. E, principalmente, que eu não era casada com Ronald Weasley!  
Gina já me puxava para uma loja pequena, onde havia vários livros estampados em meio à inscrição um pouco envelhecida: Garatujas. Olhei para seu interior, seguindo Gina em direção à casa, com minha curiosidade instigada pelo nome incomum do local. Estava fechado. Para minha surpresa, Gina pegou sua varinha e murmurou algo como uma senha. A porta abriu-se e entramos. Tratava-se de um local extremamente organizado, apesar do pouco espaço. Havia centenas de livros, em algumas prateleiras, dispostos por ordem alfabética. Imediatamente, comecei a procurar algum título que remetesse a encantamentos temporais, mas a visão de uma pessoa do lado de fora da vitrine me chamou a atenção. Corri em direção a Landon Parker, aluno da Corvinal, terceiro ano.  
- Sr. Parker. – gritei, acenando para ele, enquanto corria em sua direção. Eu estava salva! Landon me conhecia e poderia dizer a Gina, Rony e todos os outros o quão loucos estavam! – Sr. Parker, é um imenso prazer te encontrar no Natal.  
Ele se assustou, e me olhou um tanto quanto intrigado.  
- Desculpe... Mas quem é a senhora?  
Senti minhas pernas bambearem e meu sangue sumir de meu corpo. Que piada era aquela? Se Landon pensava que poderia me tratar como bem entendesse apenas porque estávamos fora dos limites de Hogwarts, ele estava muito enganado! Respirei fundo, e disse com a voz autoritária que estava tão acostumada a usar:  
- Landon, não é por não estarmos em Hogwarts que você deve desrespeitar seus professores. Vou desconsiderar sua impertinência dessa vez, mas que isso não se repita.  
- Me desculpe, mas deve estar havendo algum engano. A senhora não é minha professora. E como sabe meu nome?  
Aquilo já passava dos limites.  
- Landon, estou avisando... Você está na minha aula de Transfiguração há três anos, e sabe perfeitamente bem que não tolero nenhum tipo de brincadeira. E não é porque estamos no Beco Diagonal que isso vai mudar!  
Apesar de achar tudo muito estranho, eu falava com convicção. Afinal, eu era a professora de Transfiguração, e nada poderia mudar isso.  
- Me perdoe mais uma vez, senhora, – ele respondeu, com uma educação fora do comum e uma expressando confusão em seu rosto lívido – mas quem ministra aulas de Transfiguração em Hogwarts é o Professor Mavvle.  
Antes que eu pudesse assimilar o que Landon acabara de me dizer, ouvi Gina chamando meu nome. Virei-me e ela vinha em minha direção, carregando um pequeno embrulho nas mãos.  
- Quem era? – ela apontou com o pescoço o jovem que se afastava arrastando os pés na neve.  
- Um perdido. Queria informações. – respondi rapidamente. Tudo o que Landon me dissera havia me desconcertado totalmente. É claro que poderia ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto – crianças. - Mas algo em seu rosto me fez acreditar que não se tratava disso. Landon Parker realmente não sabia quem eu era.

* * *

- Já estava ficando preocupado! – Rony disse, assim que nos viu na sala de sua casa. As crianças ainda brincavam na neve espalhada pelo jardim.  
- Rony, nós não demoramos nem meia hora. Francamente, você anda mais ansioso do que nunca!Eu não conseguiaencontrar o livro que comprei pro Harry. Bem, já vou para casa. Vejo vocês lá daqui a pouco, espero.  
- Claro. É só o tempo de Eddie e Diana trocarem os casacos. Vou cham�-los.  
Gina desapareceu no mesmo instante em que Rony saía para chamar os filhos fora de casa. Era a minha chance de falar com quem eu queria e provar que não estava louca. Sem hesitar, corri até a lareira e peguei um punhado de pó de flu.  
- Escritório da Diretora Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts.  
Minha cabeça começou a rodar nas chamas verde-esmeralda pela segunda vez em apenas dois dias. Assim que eu descobrisse o que estava acontecendo, Rony teria o castigo que merecia!  
Mas ao invés do rosto austero da Professora McGonagall, visualizei o olhar severo e o nariz adunco de Severo Snape, o então professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Provavelmente não havia como entrar na sala de McGonagall sem ser convidada. Ele me viu, e veio lentamente até mim, como se estivesse se divertindo muito com aquela visão.  
- Ora ora, Sra. Weasley. O que faz aqui?  
- Snape, deixemos nossas diferenças de lado. Preciso falar com McGonagall. É urgente.  
- Algum problema que a brilhante Hermione não consegue resolver? Ora, eu tinha certeza que viveria para ver esse dia! – havia ironia em sua voz e por alguns instantes desconfiei de que ele sabia de tudo. Mas isso não importava, pois me ajudar seria a última coisa que ele faria em sua vida.  
- Você sabe como ser estupidamente desagradável, Snape. – depositando um pouco da raiva que eu sentia por não saber o que se passava, retirei minha cabeça da lareira, em tempo de me virar para ver Rony e as crianças entrando na sala.  
- Se sente melhor, meu amor? – ele se aproximou, tentando encostar seus lábios nos meus. Eu o repeli imediatamente com as mãos, e ele me olhou intrigado.  
_"Não sou casada com Ronald Weasley! Não sou casada com Ronald Weasley!"._  
- Mamãe, nós não vamos logo para a casa da vovó? Quero mostrar minha coruja nova pro tio Fred!  
- Você já escolheu um nome para ela, Eddie? Eu a chamaria Bridget se fosse minha. Vocês sabem, por causa de Bridget Wenlock, a bruxa que estabeleceu as propriedades do número sete. Ela era ótima em aritmancia. – a pequena menina disse, muito segura de si. Sorri para tentar disfarçar meu nervosismo. Ela se parecia muito comigo, e se antes de reparar nesse detalhe eu pensei que nada mais pudesse me assustar, me enganei. Eu estava em pânico.

* * *

N/A: Em primeiro lugar, muito obrigada pelos comentários de vocês. Quem me conhece melhor, sabe que eu não dou nada por essa fanfic, e saber que existem pessoas que perdem seu precioso tempo para lê-la é gratificante. Obrigada. Depois, quero pedir desculpas pelos capítulos pequenos. Nikari (minha beta querida, thanx!) vive me alertando pra isso, mas é mais forte que eu. Desculpem. 


	4. Almoço de Natal

**CAPÍTULO 4 – Almoço de Natal**

Apesar de saber que Snape nunca simpatizou comigo, não acredito que ele fosse capaz de brincar com algo tão sério. Além do mais, Snape nunca foi de brincadeiras. Por isso, resolvi me resignar até descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo, e fazer o que se esperava da esposa de um Weasley, apesar de eu não ser casada com Rony. Sendo assim, fui ao almoço de Natal na Toca (não que eu tivesse outra opção). Meu consolo é que Molly sempre cozinhou extremamente bem.

Todos da família já estavam lá quando chegamosà exceção de Gui, que, como eu descobri mais tarde, festejava a data com a família de sua esposa, para verdadeiro horror da Sra. Weasley. E claro, o Sr. Weasley também não estava presente.

Era a primeira vez que eu via Molly desde o fatídico acidente com o Sr. Weasley. Enviei minhas considerações e pêsames através de uma coruja, e não compareci ao ritual de despedida, alegando estar doente. Hoje me envergonho de minha atitude covarde, negando apoio a pessoas que sempre me acolheram bem, justamente no momento em que mais precisaram.

Oito anos haviam passado desde os tristes acontecimentos, mas Molly parecia ter vivido o dobro. Seus olhos, outrora tão brilhantes, estavam opacos e traziam uma profunda tristeza que seu sorriso tentava esconder. A satisfação que sentia ao ver os filhos e netos, porém, era verdadeira.

Tive um súbito desejo de correr e abraç�-la, dizendo que sentia muito sobre tudo que havia acontecido, mas me contive. Afinal, todos me faziam acreditar que eu era casada com Rony, e a esposa de Rony deveria encontrar a sogra periodicamente.

Harry chegou pouco depois, e como todos ali presentes, não demonstrou surpresa ao me ver. Simplesmente me cumprimentou, desejando um Feliz Natal, e me entregou uma linda capa vermelha de cetim, dirigindo-se rapidamente a Eddie e Diana.

Após o almoço, ajudei Molly e Gina com a limpeza e em seguida comuniquei a Rony o meu desejo de ir embora. Entretanto, ele não demonstrou solidariedade ao meu pedido, visto que estava no meio de uma excitante partida de xadrez bruxo com Harry, tendo Diana como aprendiz. No outro canto da sala, Carlinhos parecia concentradíssimo escrevendo o que parecia ser uma carta, enquanto Fred, Jorge e Eddie se divertiam jogando bolas de neve um no outro, agora que a tempestade havia cessado.Percy e a esposa haviam ido embora com os filhos logo após terminarem de comer, pois o caçula comeu um explosivin e não estava nada bem.

Suspirei. Será que todas as reuniões familiares eram assim? Procurei por Molly e Gina, mas elas não estavam por perto. Resolvi subir.

Logo à minha esquerda ouvi vozes vindas de um dos quartos. Entrei sem bater e vi Molly sentada na cama, enxugando as lágrimas enquanto Gina acariciava seu joelho.

- D-desculpe, eu... eu ouvi vozes e...

- Entre, Hermione. – Gina disse normalmente, como se a mãe nem estivesse ali.

- Sente-se ao meu lado, Hermione querida. – dessa vez era Molly, com a voz embargada.

Fiz o que ela pediu, embota estivesse completamente sem graça. Ver Molly Weasley chorando era mais uma situação completamente nova pra mim!

- Hermione entende melhor o que eu sinto, Gina querida. Ela é mãe e sabe que o coração de uma mãe nunca sossega.

- Mamãe, eu posso não ter filhos, mas compreendo perfeitamente a angústia que você sente, pois ela também mora em meu coração. Por acaso, eu também perdi amigos e meu pai naquela guerra estúpida... mas nem por isso vivo com medo de que tudo aconteça novamente!

Gina parecia muito magoada, e embora eu não pudesse admitir, ela entendia tudo bem melhor do que eu.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu.

- Não liguem para as bobagens de uma velha mãe. Eu apenas senti saudades de Arthur.

Dizendo isso, saiu pelo corredor escuro, e Gina foi atrás dela, garantindo a mim que voltaria em um instante.

Não pude deixar de sentir pena de Molly. Seu bicho papão havia sido solto e ela fora obrigada a enfrent�-lo sem possibilidade de vitória.

Gina logo voltou carregando uma caixa em suas mãos. Sentou-se a meu lado e parecia bastante empolgada.

- Mamãe e eu passamos dias montando isso. Espero que goste! – e me entregou a caixa.

Abri lentamente e retirei algo que parecia um livro. A capa continha os dizeres: "_Retratos de Família_", e atiçada por minha curiosidade, abri-o. A primeira página estampava o nome de Rony, e fui virando cada página com um temor crescente. Havia apenas fotos de Rony, desde o seu nascimento até os dias atuais. Logo em seguida veio uma página com meu nome e sucessivas fotos minhas, em diferentes momentos, apareciam. Por um instante, acreditei que Gina fosse desatar a rir e dizer que tudo aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira para me aproximar de Rony, meu velho amigo. Mas essa esperança diminuiu quando, lá pelo meio do álbum, vi a frase: "_Rony Hermione: Feitos Um Para o Outro_", e as contínuas fotos que seguiram fizeram com que ela desaparecesse completamente. Namoro, noivado, casamento, nascimento dos filhos, Páscoas, Natais, aniversários. Quem seria tão bom a ponto de forjar todas essas fotos? Fechei o álbum bruscamente e olhei para Gina.

- Então? O que achou?

Para minha surpresa, joguei a cabeça no colo de Gina e desatei a chorar, lamentando por tudo aquilo estar acontecendo.

* * *

Desci as escadas da Toca lentamente, ainda sentindo meu rosto inchado por causa de meu descontrole emocional. Não faço idéia do tempo que eu dormi. Uma hora, talvez duas. Logo após o desabafo de minhas lágrimas, senti que o desgaste emocional afeta tanto o corpo quanto o físico. Chegando à sala, ouvi vozes e reconheci a silhueta de Rony. A voz que pronunciou meu nome era de Gina.

- Realmente não sei, Rony. Hermione falava coisas sem nexo, como que gostaria de voltar a Hogwarts, que Minerva e os alunos precisavam dela, e que... – Gina hesitou – bem... que odiava tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

- Eu não entendo... – ele parecia confuso, e coçava a cabeça sem parar.

- Você brigaram, Rony? – Molly perguntou, e o filho sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Está tudo bem entre nós... pelo menos eu acho que tá... realmente não entendo!

- Ela falou muito em Hogwarts... faz idéia do motivo?

- Bem... – ele pareceu hesitar – só se for por causa do emprego que McGonagall ofereceu a ela antes de nos casarmos. Ela recusou, claro. Então nos casamos, e abrimos a livraria no Beco Diagonal.

Após um longo silencio, Rony voltou a falar. Eu não tive coragem de mostrar a todos que ouvia a conversa escondida.

- Será que... bem... – parecia que ele tomava coragem para dizer algo que era muito difícil – será que Hermione se arrependeu por ter se casado comigo?

Molly abraçou o filho, respondendo imediatamente à sua indagação:

- Não seja bobo, Rony querido. Hermione te ama! Que tal se vocês saíssem em uma viagem, algo como uma segunda lua de mel? Eu ficaria com as crianças, seria maravilhoso!

- É... – ele disse, ainda parecendo um tanto inseguro, ao passo que Gina emendou:

- Mione tem trabalhado demais, Rony. Apenas isso. Fique tranqüilo. Agora onde está Diana, aquela pestinha?

Subi novamente as escadas para que ninguém me visse. Apesar de não ser casada com Ronald, não pude deixar de sentir compaixão pelo estado em que ele ficara ao saber de meu descontrole.


	5. Um Estranho no Escuro

**CAPÍTULO 5 – Um estranho no escuro **

Quando chegou a noite, subi para me deitar ainda sem conseguir entender o que se passava. Por que toda essa mudança? Por que essa insistência em uma vida que não é minha, em uma vida da qual não participei, e, no entanto não há como negar que seja real? Talvez todos eles estejam certos. Talvez eu realmente esteja trabalhando demais. Só resta saber se em Hogwarts ou numa livraria no Beco Diagonal, ouvindo diariamente as explosões causadas por Fred e Jorge em suas experiências para a loja de logros.

Entrando em "_meu quarto_", vi Rony estirado na cama, roncando um pouco alto. Sorri. Certa vez, Harry comentou comigo sobre o ronco de Rony, e só deu tempo de suas orelhas enrubescerem antes que ele começasse a se defender, afirmando que quem roncava era Dino, não ele. Eué claro, não perdia nenhuma oportunidade para atorment�-lo com essa lembrança, assim como ele também não parou de me torturar quando, no sexto ano, descobriu que eu mantinha um diário.

Abri o armário e peguei um grande vestido amarrotado e bastante desbotado, que deveria ser minha camisola, e o vesti. Voltando-me para a cama em que Rony estava, relutei em me deitar ao seu lado, preferindo ficar em pé olhando à minha volta e imaginando que na manhã seguinte eu estaria de volta a Hogwarts, e nem sequer me lembraria do pesadelo que tive durante a noite. Casada com Ronald Weasley, imagine!

Com esse pensamento animador e meu corpo implorando por descanso, deitei a cabeça no travesseiro, adormecendo rapidamente.

* * *

Somente um fino casaco me separava do vento cortante da noite. A rua estava escura e deserta: apenas algumas corujas passavam acima de mim, provavelmente com bilhetes amarrados às suas pernas, voando de um lado para o outro para cumprir sua tarefa com precisão e rapidez.  
Minha visão estava embaçada e, apesar disso, percebi que não conhecia o lugar onde eu estava quando olhei ao meu redor. Já começava a pensar que a loucura realmente escolhera minha mente como sua morada quando alguém atrás de mim disse, numa voz firme e clara:

- Você não está louca, Hermione.

Virei-me imediatamente. Meu interlocutor era um homem de meia idade, alto e com profundos olhos verdes. Ele usava uma capa azul-celeste com o brasão de Hogwarts estampado no lado esquerdo. Não era possível!

- Quem é você? O que faz com minha capa? – gritei assustada, principalmente depois de constatar que minha varinha não estava no bolso de meu casaco.

O homem dos olhos verdes não disse nada, apenas levou um dos dedos ao lado direito da capa, onde eu pude ler "Professor Mavvle". Minha boca se abriu automaticamente. Esse foi o nome que Landon me disse!

Durante dois segundos, uma imensa vontade de pular no pescoço daquele estranho e mat�-lo à maneira trouxa me dominou. Se ele estava no meu lugar em Hogwarts, usava a minha capa preferida e ainda tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto, só poderia ser ele o responsável pela bagunça que minha vida se transformou.

Antes, porém, que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele deu dois passos à frente, ficando cara a cara comigo. E como se fosse capaz de ler meus pensamentos, disse, com a mesma voz firme e clara:

- Você precisava disso, Hermione. Estava presa em seu próprio mundo, escondida atrás de um muro que você mesma construiu.

- Do que você tá falando? – consegui balbuciar, demonstrando a mínima emoção possível. Apesar de estranho, o medo que senti no começo se dissipou, tendo seu lugar dividido entre curiosidade e ansiedade. Era como abrir um livro novo: eu queria saber o final e cada página me revelava informações novas. A diferença é que a história em questão não tratava de Morgana, Flamel ou Riddle, mas sim da minha vida. E quem a estava escrevendo era justamente aquela pessoa à minha frente.

- Falo da sua nova vida. É apenas uma amostra, mas você precisa aprender com isso. E ao contrário do que pensa sobre o aprendizado, há certos conhecimentos que não podem ser adquiridos através de livros.

- Você está enganado! Não preciso de uma nova vida! – respondi com convicção. – Tenho tudo que preciso! Uma profissão que me completa, um salário que compensa todo meu esforço, amigos que me amam, oportunidade para aprender e ensinar! O que mais posso querer? – eu estava à beira da indignação.

- Isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinha. Leve o tempo que levar.

É loucura! – gritei, apertando meu casaco contra o corpo – Quem é você? Por que está fazendo isso?

- Já sabe meu nome, Hermione.

- Pois bem, Sr. Mavvle. Eu exijo que, o que quer que você tenha feito para desencadear esse caos, tudo seja desfeito imediatamente!

Eu estava realmente séria, mas Mavvle sorriu como se achasse a situação muito engraçada. Isso me aborreceu profundamente!

- Não depende de você, Hermione. E nem de mim. Vai ter de aceitar sua nova história.

- Aceitar? Você acha que eu quero passar minha vida vendendo livros e fazendo serviços domésticos? – agora eu me encontrava verdadeiramente irritada. Quem esse Mavvle pensava que era? – Casada com Rony, além de tudo? Não, definitivamente não aceito isso!

- Só posso te desejar boa sorte. Até nosso próximo encontro.

Dito isso, ele estalou os dedos e desapareceu.

Acordei subitamente, e vi que estava sozinha na cama.

_"Hogwarts! Estou em Hogwarts" _

Minha empolgação durou pouco. Rony apareceu em seguida, usando uma toalha apenas da cintura para baixo. Fitei-o admirada, mas logo desviei o olhar para a janela ainda fechada.

- O apanhador do Chudley Cannons quebrou o pé, dá pra acreditar? Se ao menos tivéssemos Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria do clube, o transtorno que vou ter seria evitado. Agora temos um grande problema pra resolver. – ele suspirou, parecendo realmente chateado – Sei que prometi que íamos passear com as crianças hoje, mas não fique zangada, Mione. É realmente importante. Sem o Jerry no time, perdemos todas as chances de chegar à primeira divisão! Eu volto o mais rápido que puder. – disse tudo isso vestindo a calça, os casacos, colocando a varinha no bolso e mastigando uma torrada. Já estava quase na porta quando voltou depressa, como se tivesse esquecido algo muito importante. Pulou na cama ao meu lado e encostou seus lábios nos meus, antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação.

- Te amo, Mione. Nunca se esqueça disso.  
E desapareceu.

* * *

Quero agradecer a todos os comentários positivos que recebi por essa fanfic aqui, no MSN e no fórum. Muito obrigada.

À SabrinaGranger, que nem ao menos deixou e-mail para contato, só aviso que o "x" que aparece no canto superior direito da sua tela não é só para enfeite. E obrigada por perder seu tempo lendo e comentando a pior história do século. Ao menos eu me destaco em alguma coisa. :o)


	6. Eddie e Diana

**CAPÍTULO 6 – Eddie e Diana **

Minha vontade era ficar deitada o dia todo. Como era domingo, provavelmente eu não precisaria trabalhar, então poderia procurar por explicações para a mudança que ocorrera, e para o estranho sonho em que encontrei Mavvle. A fome, entretanto, me fez levantar e ir direto à cozinha.  
Abri a geladeira e retirei alguns pedaços de bacon congelados. Enquanto eu encantava a frigideira e pegava alguns ovos, uma coruja entrou pela janela e deixou um pacote comprido cair aos meus pés. Abaixei-me para pegá-lo e vi que era uma caixa com uma varinha de brinquedo, própria para feitiços de beleza. Junto com ela, havia um bilhete:  
_"Para quando o muro for destruído.  
Mavvle". _  
Por que ele tinha que ser tão enigmático? Me senti uma completa idiota, incapaz de compreender uma simples mensagem!  
Eddie e Diana apareceram e sentaram-se à mesa.  
_"Ok, Hermione. Você é mãe deles. O que eles gostam de comer? Droga!". _  
- Hmm... o que vocês querem hoje?  
- O de sempre... – Diana resmungou, bocejando.  
- Ovos e bacon? – perguntei, apontando minha varinha para virar um dos ovos.  
Eles se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente. Pensando se tratar de uma resposta à minha pergunta, me virei e joguei o primeiro ovo em um prato.  
Assustei quando vi Eddie parado bem atrás de mim.  
- Nós sabemos a verdade! – uma onda de alívio percorreu meu corpo antes que Eddie continuasse – Você não é nossa mãe!  
- Não... – eu estava intimidada, e por mais estranho que possa parecer, tive medo de que aquelas crianças me odiassem. Apesar de feliz em saber que eu definitivamente não estava louca, não queria ficar mal vista aos olhos dos filhos de Rony. – não sou...  
- Eles fizeram um bom trabalho. – Diana disse, aproximando-se e subindo em uma cadeira para tocar meu rosto com suas mãos pequenas e delicadas.  
- Eles... quem?  
- Os trouxas. – Eddie se antecipou – claro que devem ter sido ajudados por algum bruxo das trevas... – ele se afastou repentinamente, puxando Diana de cima da cadeira e protegendo-a com os braços – você é uma bruxa das trevas? – perguntou receoso.  
- Não, não! – respondi rapidamente, enquanto me abaixava para ficar na altura deles.  
- Gosta de crianças?  
- Trabalho com crianças. Gosto sim. – sorri.  
- Então vamos ajudá-la. Não é Diana? – a menina meneou a cabeça, dizendo que sim.  
- Mas... afinal, o que está acontecendo? Onde está a mãe de vocês? – me senti uma completa idiota ao fazer a pergunta que me atormentava há dois dias a duas crianças recém-saídas das fraldas.  
- Foi levada pelos trouxas e colocaram você no lugar dela.  
- Experiências? – perguntei.  
- É.  
- Mas mamãe é inteligente. Sabemos que ela vai voltar.  
Sorri. A história que eles inventaram para justificar a presença de uma estranha no lugar de sua mãe era totalmente fantasiosa e ingênua, mas pelo menos eles tinham uma explicação. E sabiam que eu não era casada com Rony.  
- Você vai bater na gente? – Diana perguntou, uma fagulha de medo estampada em seu rosto.  
- Não! – apressei-me em dizer – Não gosto de pessoas que batem em crianças. Nem em adultos!  
Os dois sorriram.  
- Não se preocupe, nós vamos te ajudar. Depois do programa de Bertha Hornby no rádio. – Diana pegou a caixa com a varinha que Mavvle me enviou – E obrigada por isto.  
Os dois saíram da cozinha.  
Não pude fazer nada com relação à varinha, nem com relação a minha simpatia por eles. Eddie e Diana eram crianças maravilhosas, e seria impossível não se encantar por eles.

A escuridão anunciava que a noite estava cada vez mais próxima, e Rony ainda não havia voltado. O frio estava congelando meus pés, então acendi a lareira, sentando-me no sofá da sala. Diana brincava com a varinha de Mavvle e Eddie assistia TV. Sem poder mais me conter, perguntei.  
- No que Rony trabalha?  
Os dois pararam imediatamente o que faziam, provavelmente lembrando-se que eu era uma estranha e da promessa de me ajudar. Foi Eddie quem falou:  
- Papai é auxiliar técnico do Chuddley Cannons.  
- E o que vem a ser isso?  
- Bem... ele ajuda o técnico no que ele precisa. Todos os problemas é ele quem resolve, mas quem leva os méritos é o técnico, sempre.  
- E ele aceita isso?  
- Papai gosta muito do que faz.  
- Ele sempre diz – Diana falou – que tem tudo que precisa pra viver bem.  
- E eu? Quero dizer... a mãe de vocês? O que ela faz? – eu estava ansiosa para saber qual o papel de uma mãe de família. Morei sozinha somente por dois anos, e embora tenha sido um grande desafio, eu não tinha que cuidar de duas crianças. E nem era _casada_ com Ronald Weasley.  
- Você tem uma livraria no Beco Diagonal.  
- A Garatujas? – perguntei, lembrando-me da loja que eu visitara com Gina.  
- Sim. É uma grande concorrente da Floreios & Borrões.  
- E... o que eu faço l�?  
- Isso a gente não sabe. Mas a tia Gina deve saber. Ela trabalha com você.  
Antes que Eddie pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Rony aparatou no jardim, entrando em casa a seguir.  
- Boa noite. – ele parecia extremamente desanimado. As crianças correram para abraçá-lo e eu não sabia o que fazer.  
- Uh... está com fome, Rony? Posso preparar uma torta de abóbora em um instante! – resolvi dizer, levantando-me para que ele não pensasse em vir me beijar.  
A reação de Rony, porém, não foi a esperada. Ele ficou parado me encarando como se pela primeira vez percebesse que eu não sou sua esposa. Tive esperança de que ele realmente percebesse o engano, então eu falaria de Mavvle, e nós dois juntamente com Harry tentaríamos descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Como nos velhos tempos. Mas assim como nos velhos tempos, a capacidade de percepção de Rony continua sendo mínima.  
- Hermione... você sabe que eu odeio torta de abóbora!  
_"Droga! Droga! Droga!"_  
- Certo... então vou fazer alguns sanduíches de peru. – saí para a cozinha totalmente sem graça, mas não a ponto de evitar um sorriso quando me vi sozinha. Eu também odeio torta de abóbora!  
- Após o jantar, as crianças se despediram de Rony com um beijo no rosto e um sonoro "boa noite papai" que achei lindo. Se Rony tinha uma vocação, certamente era ser pai. Logo se aproximaram de mim, fazendo a mesma coisa. Mas Eddie, em um sussurro praticamente inaudível, disse:  
- Você entra às nove. Sempre tomamos café da manhã juntos.


	7. A despedida de Harry

**CAPÍTULO 7 – A despedida de Harry**

Se existe inferno, aquela semana foi a cópia perfeita dele. Eu levantava as oito e ia para a cozinha preparar o desjejum. Rony acordava as crianças, e as arrumava para irem para a casa da avó. Ele então lia o _Profeta Diário_ , e comentávamos as notícias, saboreando as delícias postas à mesa. Pelo que percebi, isso estimulava as crianças a ler, além de passar a elas nossos princípios.

Ficar na Garatujas era um horror. Todos falavam comigo como se me conhecessem há anos, e como eu (obviamente) não correspondia, era freqüente ouvi-los perguntar a Gina o que estava acontecendo.

Na sexta-feira, depois de atender a três clientes e não fazer nenhuma venda, pois eu não sabia nada do que tínhamos no estoque, Gina pediu que eu organizasse os novos pedidos que haviam chegado aquela tarde.

– Você se dá muito melhor com a parte burocrática do que com vendas, Mione. Deixe que Gregory e eu tomamos conta de tudo por aqui. O fornecedor já enviou metade dos livros que pedimos semana passada, além de um novo catálogo pra você decidir se quer mais algum.

_"Ótimo!" _

Ao final do expediente, Gina foi à minha sala e sentou-se à minha frente.

– Gregory está atendendo a um casal enjoado. Fugi enquanto era tempo, mas já fechei as portas. Pode ir pra casa se quiser.

Ela pegou os relatórios que eu havia feito, conferindo página por página. É claro que estava tudo certo. Eu havia procurado a papelada dos meses anteriores, e me baseei nelas. Foi incrivelmente fácil.

– Você não vem?

– Vou mais tarde. Gregory, sabe... me convidou para comer alguma coisa.

– E você aceitou, suponho?

– Sim, sim! – havia um misto de empolgação e ansiedade em sua voz. Ao ver que eu não estava tão animada quanto ela, perguntou:

– Hermione... de uns dias pra cá você tem andado diferente... tem algo que eu não saiba?

Suspirei. Havia tantas coisas erradas! Gina saindo com alguém que eu mal conhecia, enquanto eu sempre pensei que ela fosse ficar com Harry. Eles sim eram feitos um para o outro, não como Ronald e eu.

– Hermione? – ela continuou, visto que eu preferi olhar para a foto de Eddie e Diana à mesa do que responder à sua pergunta – você sabe que antes de ser sua cunhada, eu sou sua amiga. É algo relacionado ao Rony?

– Não, Gina. Está tudo bem! – sorri ao me levantar. Acho que já vou mesmo para casa. – peguei minha bolsa e já caminhava para fora da loja, onde era permitido aparatar, quando ela disse:

– Não se esqueça da festa de Harry. Ele não vai perdoar se vocês não forem.

Como pude me esquecer da despedida de Harry? Ele fora requisitado na Alemanha, onde havia suspeitas de que um grupo de Comensais estaria se unindo novamente. Como Harry era o auror mais bem treinado de toda a Europa, ele não podia recusar uma tarefa dessas. E eu não podia deixar de ir à festa de despedida de meu melhor amigo, por mais que minha vontade de aparecer em público ao lado de Rony fosse praticamente nula.

* * *

A casa de Harry estava localizada em um dos melhores bairros de Londres, e a reunião que foi feita naquela noite não poderia ser considerada exatamente uma festa. Harry ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente do fato de ter se tornado um assassino, e vivia à sombra de suas recordações. Segundo as conversas que ouvi, os Weasley (e isso me incluía, mesmo que eu não tivesse realmente vivenciado essa etapa) sempre fizeram de tudo para que ele voltasse a ser o Harry de antigamente, que se alegrava com apenas uma demonstração de carinho. Mas todos sabiam que isso era impossível.

As mesas estavam dispostas em uma varanda, com vista para o jardim. Estavam presentes apenas pessoas de quem Harry realmente gostava e sentiria falta, portanto a lista de convidados se resumia aos Weasley, algumas pessoas da Ordem da Fênix e poucos ex-colegas de Hogwarts.

Estávamos todos juntos, conversando sobre assuntos banais, quando Harry finalmente conseguiu fazer o rádio funcionar. Imediatamente, Rony segurou minha mão e me chamou para darmos uma volta pelo jardim. Aceitei, pois a conversa enveredava por um caminho não muito agradável: Vitor Krum. Enlaçamos nossas mãos, e caminhávamos lentamente, discorrendo sobre os assuntos do cotidiano. De repente Rony parou, e colocou-se à minha frente.

– Tá ouvindo essa música?

Prestei um pouco mais de atenção e percebi que era uma melodia lenta, suave. Sem saber exatamente de que música se tratava, sorri.

– Dançamos essa música no nosso casamento, lembra? – ele sorriu – você estava linda...

_"Como posso saber? Não sou casada com você!" _

Ele segurou minha mão e puxou-me para perto de si, envolvendo suas mãos em minha cintura. Nossos rostos ficaram colados, e eu me assustei. Dividia a cama com Rony há uma semana, mas nunca estive tão próxima dele. Deixando-me levar pelas risadas longínquas dos amigos e pelo ritmo envolvente da música, deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e ele fez o mesmo. Fechei os olhos e deixei que ele me guiasse com seus passos lentos e descoordenados, pisando, por vezes, em meus pés. Sorri e suspirei. Podia sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço, e algo que não tomava conta de mim há muito tempo, invadiu meu coração. Ergui meu rosto e olhei para Rony como se o visse pela primeira vez. Ele sorriu e eu retribuí, à medida que seus lábios se aproximavam dos meus.

Continuamos dançando, mas agora eu mantinha meus olhos bem abertos. Eu beijei Rony. Não podia acreditar nisso! Percebendo minha tensão, ele se afastou um pouco de mim, e perguntou:

– Mione... você tá se sentindo bem?

Eu podia ser muito boa com datas, fórmulas e qualquer coisa que pudesse ser aprendida na teoria, mas em questão de meus próprios sentimentos eu era uma negação. Respirei fundo, e passei minhas mãos por seus cabelos:

– Você beija bem, Rony... – surpreendi-me dizendo.

Ele riu.

– Bem... fazemos isso há sete anos e você nunca reclamou. – Abraçou-me novamente, voltando à dança.

Eu havia sido sincera.

* * *

Logo que nos deitamos, tive medo que Rony me atacasse como algum pervertido estúpido, que não pensa em nada além de conseguir satisfazer seus desejos mais obscuros. Mas ele deu um beijo em minha testa, e virou-se para o outro lado. Após um breve momento de surpresa (bem, não deve ser isso que os maridos fazem todas as noites, senão de onde viriam as crianças?), eu perguntei se estava tudo bem. Mesmo que tenhamos ficado distantes muito tempo, eu ainda podia reconhecer um sinal de nervosismo em Rony, e era isso que ele aparentava agora.

– Eu estive pensando... bem, na verdade não eu, mas Gina, foi ela quem me deu a idéia. O que acha de viajarmos em uma segunda lua de mel?

Me afastei dele. A imagem de Rony e eu passeando por lugares bonitos como dois adolescentes apaixonados não me agradava muito, embora eu realmente quisesse viajar. Mas o que mais me preocupou, e eu me admirei com isso, foi o fato de termos que deixar as crianças sozinhas.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele acrescentou:

– Eddie e Diana vão ficar bem na Toca. Sei que você não gosta de ficar longe das crianças, mas... – ele ajeitou o travesseiro nas costas e coçou a cabeça, olhando em meus olhos. – Hermione, não dá para fingir que está tudo bem. – ele me contou a conversa que tivera com Gina e Molly na Toca, e eu não tive coragem de admitir que havia ouvido tudo - ... E então eu pensei que talvez fosse bom que passássemos um tempo juntos, só nós dois. Longe de familiares, das crianças, de responsabilidades... Simplesmente eu e você. – ele segurou minhas mãos e eu olhei diretamente em seus olhos. Senti uma imensa vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer como eu havia sentido sua falta durante o tempo que estivemos afastados. Era difícil admitir isso, mas eu senti muita falta de Rony, e agora o tinha ao meu lado, embora as circunstâncias fossem um tanto duvidosas.

Sem conseguir segurar mais meus impulsos, aproximei-me dele e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. De certa forma, eu sempre havia me sentido mais protegida quando Rony estava por perto. Na escola ele vivia me defendendo, e apesar de achar que ele não deveria fazer isso, me sentia lisonjeada com suas atitudes.

Ele acariciou meu cabelo, e prometeu que tudo ficaria bem. Eu acreditei e realmente desejei que isso acontecesse, que tudo se resolvesse e Rony parasse de sofrer e se lamentar por algo que não era culpa dele.

Adormecemos abraçados, e eu acordei no dia seguinte pensando em qual seria a melhor atitude a ser tomada. Rony certamente não era a pessoa que eu sonhei para casar e ter filhos. Mas talvez a hora de perder o medo de depender de uma outra pessoa e de me envolver com uma pessoa cujos sentimentos fossem reais tivesse chegado. Rony não era Vitor. E por isso eu me levantei disposta a transformar meu casamento em um relacionamento verdadeiro. Se aquela loucura precisava continuar, eu não tentaria mais impedir as coisas de tomarem seu curso natural.


	8. Caretas na Água

**CAPÍTULO 8 – CARETAS NA ÁGUA**

Fazia dias que Rony viajara com o Cannons. Por algum milagre, o time conseguira se manter até o final do campeonato, embora não tivesse a mínima chance de ser campeão.

Minha vida continuou com a mesma rotina maçante e cansativa. A diferença era que agora eu parecia entender bem melhor sobre os negócios, o que facilitava o meu trabalho em muitos aspectos. Eu sempre ficava após o expediente procurando algum indício sobre a loucura que minha vida havia se tornado.

Num desses dias, Gina entrou em minha sala sem bater.

Você não vai pra casa? – minha tentativa de esconder o livro que observava foi em vão. – _Voltas no Tempo: Tudo que você precisa saber_. O que é isso, Hermione?

Ah, um livro que estou analisando. Não quero vender qualquer porcaria aqui.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, e se apoiou em minha mesa. Senti-me bastante desconfortável com o olhar que me lançou, e a encarei de volta. Era a _minha_ vida, e Gina não tinha o menor direito de se intrometer.

Hermione, vou ser bem direta. Você se arrependeu de ter se casado com meu irmão?

_Não, porque não me casei com seu irmão. /i _

Queria ter coragem para dizer o que penso, mesmo que possa magoar as pessoas. Queria ter coragem suficiente para desafiar Gina, como Rony provavelmente teria feito. Como ele sempre fez.

Não pude evitar um sorriso. Era a primeira vez que eu pensava em Rony com uma certa saudade, e isso era completamente estranho.

Gina, acredito que esse seja um assunto pertinente apenas ao seu irmão e a mim.

Ela pareceu surpresa. Talvez não esperasse essa reação. Talvez a "esposa de Rony" devesse dividir segredos com ela. Como eu fazia quando estava em Hogwarts.

Tudo bem Hermione. Se não quer falar, eu entendo. Mas pense bem no que está fazendo. Porque esse assunto pode ser pertinente apenas a você e ao meu irmão, mas ele afeta todos que estão perto de vocês. Principalmente seus filhos.

Dito isso, saiu da minha sala sem olhar para trás, deixando-me sozinha com meus pensamentos e remorsos.

hr

Eddie e Diana pediram para dormir na Toca aquela noite. Apesar de me assustar com o contato direto que eles tinham com Fred e Jorge (e as conseqüências que isso poderia trazer) não consegui negar diante de tamanha empolgação.

Cheguei em casa cansada. Estar sozinha novamente era tudo que eu queria! Sem um marido, sem filhos, podendo apenas me dedicar a meu trabalho, e a tentar descobrir o que havia acontecido com minha vida. Sem interrupções, sem explicações sobre os livros estranhos que eu estava lendo.

Após algumas horas de pesquisa sem resultado, constatei algo estranhamente familiar, e que me deixou assustada: eu não estava feliz. Não tinha um objetivo claro. Estava ali, sentada na mesa da sala fracamente iluminada por uma vela, procurando algo que eu nem sabia o que era, e que tinha certeza de que não conseguiria encontrar.

Mas principalmente, eu estava sozinha e a casa parecia extremamente grande. Sem o barulho do rádio, sem a gritaria das crianças, sem as piadas sem graça de Rony... Céus, nunca imaginei que sentiria falta daquela múmia. Ainda me lembro perfeitamente bem das circunstâncias em que deixamos de nos falar, e também da raiva que senti dele por anos a fio. Mas agora não sabia se era raiva dele por ter desrespeitado minha privacidade e passado por cima das minhas vontades (mesmo que tenha sido para meu próprio bem) ou se era raiva por ele ter simplesmente sumido sem tentar se explicar.

Apaguei a vela e fechei os livros. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas e resolvi me deitar, apesar de saber que não conseguiria dormir. Estava muito frio e a cama era muito grande. Subindo as escadas, envolvida em minhas lembranças, pensei no fim que meu antigo diário poderia ter tomado em minha nova vida. Se eu havia me entendido com Rony, então o diário não deveria mais existir. Mas se existisse...

Corri até o armário e abri gaveta por gaveta, tateando-as minuciosamente. Não havia nada. Conjurei uma cadeira e subi para alcançar a porta do maleiro, onde ficava a maioria dos livros que eu usei em Hogwarts e não tinham mais utilidade.

E lá estava ele. A mesma capa vermelha, a mesma letra caprichada de anos atrás. As circunstâncias é que haviam mudado um pouco. Sentei-me na cama, segurando-o com firmeza e me perguntando se saber como a vida que eu não vivi, mas que agora era minha, tinha sido, ajudaria a entender todos os sentimentos estranhos e indesejados dos últimos dias.

Quando eu finalmente respirei fundo, pronta para abrir o diário, ouvi um barulho na porta da sala. Larguei-o imediatamente, pegando minha varinha e abrindo a porta. Desci as escadas cautelosamente, o coração disparado e a varinha em punhos. Mas ao ter uma visão da sala, me surpreendi. Rony estava jogado no sofá, com a expressão mais abatida que eu já havia visto em seu rosto.

Oi... – eu disse, esquecendo completamente do diário jogado em cima da cama.

Oi... tudo bem?

Meneei a cabeça em afirmação.

E você? Problemas?

Pra variar...

Quer conversar sobre isso? Talvez eu possa te ajudar de alguma maneira... – sentei-me a seu lado. Ele segurou minha mão.

Mione, eu acho que... bem, acho que você tem razão em se arrepender de ter casado comigo. Sou um fiasco.

Quem disse que me arrependo de ter casado com você? – me surpreendi dizendo - Rony escute... você não é um fiasco. Você é um pai maravilhoso, olhe ao seu redor, pra tudo que você construiu. Você tem essa casa, tem seus filhos que te amam... tem... tem a mim...

Ele aproximou-se de mim e encostou seus lábios em meu rosto.

Eu já disse hoje que você é maravilhosa?

Sorri.

Ei... Aquela viagem... Só nós dois... O que acha?

Mione, eles vão diminuir meu salário e...

Shh. – coloquei um dedo sob seus lábios – alguém aqui tá falando de dinheiro? Eu to falando de uma viagem com meu marido. Apenas isso.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou. E eu me senti a mulher mais realizada do mundo.

hr

Derwentwater era um lugar maravilhoso, e fez com que Rony esquecesse um pouco os problemas que enfrentava no serviço. Acho que após a morte do Sr. Weasley, ele tomou certo gosto pelos artefatos trouxas, e nos divertimos admirando a criatividade deles para viverem sem magia.

Em nosso último dia, resolvemos fazer um pequeno lanche no parque central.

Eu imagino esse lugar na primavera.

Deve ser maravilhoso... – respondi – caminhar por esse jardim repleto de flores coloridas...

Desde quando você se tornou uma pessoa romântica, Mione?

Ora... eu sempre fui romântica! Você que é um legume insensível e não percebe isso.

Legume insensível? – ele fingiu estar contrariado – ora, não foi isso que você disse ontem à noite...

Francamente Rony... você...

Vem comigo! – ele se levantou rapidamente, estendo a mão para mim.

Quê?

Vem comigo!

Segurei a mão dele, levantando-me ainda desconfiada. Porque ele precisa ter esses momentos de inspiração em que eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele pretendia fazer? Era horrível não ter o controle da situação. E com Rony eu _nunca_ tinha o controle da situação.

Corremos até o lago, e ele se jogou na grama. Sentei-me a seu lado, observando nossos rostos refletidos na água cristalina. De repente, ele começou a mostrar a língua e fazer caretas estranhas, que se confundiam conforme a água oscilava. Eu ri.

Faz. Fica engraçado.

Isso eu to vendo... mas não. Não sei fazer isso.

Ah, claro que sabe. Vamos lá! Coloque um dos dedos na orelha... Isso, assim.

Não acredito que to fazendo isso!

Vamos, é divertido!

Passamos o resto da tarde sentados ali, na beira do lago, como duas crianças felizes e sem preocupações. Eu não me sentia tão feliz assim há muito tempo.

hr

N/A: Dedico esse capítulo especialmente à querida Cami Rocha, que tem me incentivado muito a continuar com essa fic.


	9. Querido Diário

**CAPÍTULO NOVE – Querido Diário **

É interessante observar as peças que a vida nos prega. Se tivessem me dito há três meses que hoje eu estaria casada com Rony, seria mãe de dois filhos lindos e, principalmente, que estaria feliz com essa situação, eu não teria acreditado.

Não entendo como essa loucura aconteceu, e não há livro que possa me ajudar. Mas o mais impressionante é que não me importo muito com isso.

Estou aqui, com Rony e com as crianças, e eles são minha prioridade agora. Exatamente por isso, preciso tentar descobrir não o que aconteceu para que eu viesse parar aqui, mas _como aconteceu_. Como Rony e eu fizemos as pazes, e como chegamos a nos casar. Existia uma maneira de saber tudo isso. O diário que ficou esquecido na correria da viagem. Eu o guardei de volta no maleiro, e lá ficou até hoje, quando aproveitei que Rony estava ensinando as crianças a se equilibrarem em vassouras para pegá-lo novamente.

Peguei-o cuidadosamente e sentei-me na poltrona próxima à janela, de onde podia ver as crianças passando uma vez ou outra. Respirei fundo e o abri.

_"Como pude deixar isso acontecer? Como pude realmente me apaixonar por Rony? Além de ser meu amigo, ele é um garoto chato, irritante, teimoso e insensível. Como poderíamos ficar juntos sendo tão diferentes?"_

Sorri. Quarto ano, antes do baile de inverno. Quando descobri que Rony Weasley era mais do que um simples amigo para mim. Avancei mais algumas páginas.

_"Harry está no Saint Mungus. __Rony e eu pensamos que ele pudesse ter morrido, mas ele está aparentemente bem. Dumbledore não nos deixa vê-lo, mas garantiu que vai se recuperar. Rony e eu também nos machucamos, mas fomos mandados à enfermaria de Hogwarts, onde estamos agora. Ele está dormindo. Tive tanto medo de que algo acontecesse com ele. Felizmente tudo acabou bem." _

Sétimo ano, quando Harry derrotou Lord Voldemort. Hoje não tenho mais medo de falar o nome dele, embora Rony não goste quando faço isso.

_"Recebi uma carta de Vitor me convidando para passar as férias com ele na Bulgária. Acho que vou aceitar. Contei a Rony e Harry que talvez não ficasse na Toca com eles. Rony fez uma cena, insultando Vitor de tal maneira que eu mal acreditava no que ouvia. Se eu ainda tinha dúvidas de que iria passar o verão na Bulgária, Rony as fez desaparecer."_

Eu me lembrava bem das férias na Bulgária. Foi o início do meu relacionamento com Vitor, e também o motivo da intensificação de minhas brigas com Rony. Quando voltei à Londres e contei a eles que estava namorando Vitor, qualquer conversa civilizada entre nós se tornou impossível.

_"Rony não aceita meu relacionamento com Vitor. Tem me mandado corujas todos os dias dizendo que ele é um bruxo das trevas e que vai me provar isso. Não sei como pude gostar dele um dia. Rony é desprezível."_

Mas ele estava certo. Vitor era um bruxo das trevas e só não me matou por causa de Rony. Por causa da noite em que o encontrei com este mesmo diário de capa vermelha e letra caprichada em suas mãos na casa de meus pais. Esse foi o principal motivo de nossa maior briga. Mas algo aconteceu de diferente. Algo me fez perceber que ele não queria bisbilhotar, queria apenas me proteger. Como sempre. E a resposta estava nas páginas seguintes, numa carta grudada com um clipe em uma das laudas.

_"Hermione.  
Sei que está brava comigo, e com razão. Eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz, invadido sua privacidade. Mas me preocupo com você. Não podia simplesmente deixar que aquele búlgaro fizesse o que planejava com você. Sei que você já é bem crescida para se cuidar sozinha, e por isso tentei te alertar várias vezes sobre o que eu havia descoberto no treinamento para aurores. Mas você realmente deve pensar que eu sou burro demais para saber algo que você desconhece, e por isso tive que agir, mesmo contra a sua vontade. E hoje vejo que valeu a pena, mesmo que você nunca mais queira olhar para mim. Você está bem, e é isso que importa. Aposto como já descobriu o que eu procurava no seu diário. Sempre o vi com ele, e sabia que era dentro desse livro de capa vermelha que você guardava suas cartas. Era atrás de uma carta do Krum que eu estava. Jamais imaginava que esse livro pudesse ser um diário. Mas não me arrependo, pois encontrei o que procurava. Vitor planejava te levar para um encontro em Hogsmeade, pelo que li na última carta dele. Era a informação que eu precisava. Uma fonte confiável disse que o que sobrou dos Comensais da Morte planejavam um ataque ao vilarejo em breve. Não preciso dizer mais nada, visto que você já deve ter ligado uma coisa com a outra. Era uma armadilha para chegarem até Harry. Se mesmo depois de ter esclarecido a situação, e Krum ter sido mandado para Azkaban, você não quiser falar comigo, eu vou tentar entender. Afinal, eu devo ser realmente muito burro para pensar que alguém inteligente e esperta como você pudesse algum dia vir a gostar de um idiota como eu. Se cuida.  
R. Weasley"_

Fechei o diário rapidamente. Não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de ler. Então foi por isso que ele mexeu nas minhas coisas. Simplesmente para evitar que eu servisse de isca para pegarem Harry. Como eu fui estúpida! Certamente Rony realmente escreveu essa carta... mas eu não a abri. Depois que Vitor foi para Azkaban, a última coisa que eu queria era falar com Rony. Estava com raiva por ele ter lido o que não podia e com medo por ele provavelmente ter descoberto meus sentimentos. Mas, mais do que tudo isso, eu não queria admitir que estava errada. Não queria admitir que Rony passara meses me alertando sobre Vitor e eu simplesmente não ouvi. Não queria admitir que Rony era quem tinha razão, e não eu.

Fiquei sentada ali não sei quanto tempo. Como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se eu não tivesse sido tão orgulhosa. Seria diferente se eu tivesse acreditado em uma pessoa que sempre tentou me proteger, mesmo que fosse de uma provocação idiota do Malfoy ou alguma ofensa sutil de Snape.

— Ei, Mione. Quer dar uma volta?

Era Rony na janela, com Diana agarrada a ele, segurando a varinha de brinquedo que Mavvle mandara para mim. Respirei aliviada. Era bom ver o rosto dele. Sorri e fechei meu diário, indo em direção a eles.

— Vou preparar o jantar. Não vá muito alto com eles, Rony. É perigoso, você...

— Sim, eu sei. Não vou fazer besteiras, não se preocupe.

E saiu voando, enquanto eu descia em direção à cozinha. Enfeiticei algumas batatas, e estava preparando a panela para fazer o cozido quando ouvi uma voz. Era Mavvle.

— Chegou a hora, Hermione. Você já teve sua amostra.

— Do que está falando?

— Que você teve uma amostra de como sua vida poderia ter sido.

Me segurei na pia, me esforçando para não acreditar no que ele dizia.

— Então é isso? Você vem e bagunça toda a minha vida, e agora me diz que foi só uma amostra? Isso não é justo e você sabe disso!

— Nem tudo no mundo é justo, Hermione. Veja por você mesma. Agora eu preciso ir. Até breve.

Ele desaparatou. E eu decidi não acreditar em uma só palavra do que ele disse, embora elas insistissem em ecoar pela minha mente durante o jantar. Fui me deitar mais cedo. Rony veio logo em seguida, e sentou-se na cama a meu lado.

— Ei. O que houve?

— Nada... Por quê?

— Porque você estava estranha. Problemas na loja?

— Não. Só estou um pouco indisposta.

— Hmm... Erm, Mione... Você se importa se eu e as crianças jogarmos um pouco de quadribol amanhã? É domingo, Fred virá passar o dia conosco, e Eddie está louco para tentar capturar um pomo de ouro de verdade!

— Eu sabia que toda essa preocupação comigo tinha um fundamento... Rony, você sabe como isso é perigoso. E se Eddie cair da vassoura? Ah, não, por que acha que nem alunos do primeiro ano em Hogwarts podem jogar quadribol? Não, Rony, é muito perigoso.

— Hermione, eu também me importo com nossos filhos. E Eddie não vai cair da vassoura, ele já consegue se equilibrar muito bem.

— Por que não dá um livro pra ele ler? É bem mais produtivo! E então quando ele entrar em Hogwarts terá aulas de vôo com um professor competente e...

— Ah, então quer dizer que eu não sou bom o bastante pra ensinar meu filho a voar?

— Não, Ronald, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Não coloque palavras em minha boca!

— Eu não sou burro, Hermione, apesar de você pensar o contrário.

— Eu não acho que você seja burro, Ronald.

— Então acha que eu sou um pai incompetente que não consegue nem ao menos ensinar o filho a voar.

— Não, eu não acho isso. Quer saber? Faça o que você acha melhor! Não me importa.

— Certo então.

— Certo.

Ele saiu do quarto, de cara fechada. Eu apaguei as velas e tentei dormir, mas foi em vão. Cerca de uma hora depois Rony voltou, e eu fechei os olhos. Não queria discutir com ele novamente. Ele se aproximou de mim, ajeitou o cobertor e me deu um beijo na testa. Deitou-se a meu lado e eu adormeci pouco tempo depois.


	10. A gente se vê

**Capítulo 10 - A gente se vê**

A luz do sol iluminou diretamente o meu rosto, me despertando de um sonho bom. Sem abrir os olhos, procurei por Rony na cama. Era muito bom acordar e saber que ele estaria ali, sempre ao meu lado, apesar de nossas constantes brigas. Mas dessa vez encontrei apenas um travesseiro. Abri os olhos e vi que aquela não era a minha cama. Olhei rapidamente ao redor e não vi nenhum dos móveis de segunda mão, tão familiares. Numa das poltronas daquele quarto, havia uma capa azul celeste com um brasão estampado do lado esquerdo. Eu estava em Hogwarts.

Levantei rapidamente e procurei por Rony em todos os cantos do quarto. Ele não estava lá. Corri até a janela, e a neve caía sem piedade. Mas como? Já estávamos em Junho, e eu sabia muito bem que em Junho não nevava! Troquei de roupa rapidamente, joguei a capa que estava pendurada na poltrona sobre os ombros e saí correndo pelos corredores praticamente desertos do castelo.

Quase perto do Salão Principal, ouvi uma voz bastante familiar.

- Ora, ora senhorita Granger. Até onde me lembro, seu refúgio preferido no Natal fica do outro lado.

Era Snape, sarcástico como sempre. Mas suas palavras doeram em meus ouvidos. Natal? Senhorita Granger? Antes que eu pudesse me conter, falei, visivelmente irritada:

- Desculpe, do que me chamou?

- Não sabia que deficiência auditiva estava entre suas habilidades, senhorita Granger – ele enfatizou o Granger.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Então o deixei sem resposta, coisa que odiei fazer, e voltei para o meu quarto. Precisava colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Fechei a porta e me esforcei para não pensar que poderia nunca mais ver Rony e as crianças.

Certo, Hermione Weasley... Quais foram os últimos acontecimentos? A briga com Rony... Mavvle! Claro, Mavvle!

"_- Chegou a hora, Hermione. Você já teve sua amostra."_

Finalmente, eu compreendia a intensidade das palavras dele. Minha vida com Rony, nosso casamento, nossos filhos, nossa felicidade, nada disso era verdade. Apenas uma amostra de como minha vida poderia ter sido ao lado dele, se eu não tivesse sido tão teimosa. E agora eu estava de volta ao ponto em que minha vida parou, como se esses seis meses com Rony e as crianças não tivessem passado de um sonho.

Mas não podia terminar assim. Eu havia errado uma vez, não poderia cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Não agora quando eu finalmente consegui entender o encanto que Rony exerce sobre mim. Como eu adoro quando suas orelhas ficam vermelhas de raiva e como me dá prazer contrariá-lo só para vê-lo bravo o resto do dia. Não agora que eu percebi que sim, eu queria ter me casado com Ronald Weasley.

Eu precisava lembrar como tudo começara... Foi na véspera de Natal, recebi cartas pela manhã, mas as abri apenas à meia-noite na cabana de Hagrid. Havia uma carta de Rony, pedindo que eu o encontrasse na Toca imediatamente.

Era isso! Eu precisava ir à Toca. Precisava encontrar Rony, dizer a ele o que havia acontecido e esperar que ele não pensasse que eu sou algum tipo de louca alienada.

Corri até a lareira da minha sala, peguei um pouco do pó de flu que ficava num saquinho ao lado e joguei.

- A Toca.

As chamas verde esmeralda apareceram rodopiando. Respirei fundo e entrei na lareira, sem hesitar. Em poucos segundos, eu estava numa sala bastante iluminada, onde uma figura conhecida observava a neve caindo através da janela.

- Gina! – a chamei. Ela virou, olhando-me assustada.

- Hermione? Céus, Hermione! É você mesmo? – ela correu em minha direção para me abraçar.

- Como vai? – eu disse formalmente. Gina pareceu sentir por minha recepção não ser tão calorosa quanto a dela, e eu pensei em dizer que tínhamos nos visto na semana anterior. Mas ela me chamaria de louca alienada, e eu ainda não estava totalmente preparada para ouvir isso.

- Gina, eu preciso falar com o Rony. Ele está aqui?

Ela pareceu surpresa. Era uma situação estranha, certamente. Como a primeira vez que a encontrei sendo sua cunhada, mas ao contrário. Agora quem estava confusa era ela. Não pude evitar um sorriso de satisfação.

- Rony? Mas Hermione, como você...

- Gina, ele está? Por favor, é importante.

- Bem... Deu sorte de ainda encontrá-lo aqui. – ela respondeu, receosa – Está lá em cima, no antigo quarto dele. Mas Hermione, me diga o quê...

- Desculpe, Gina, é realmente muito importante. – eu disse, me dirigindo ao andar superior da Toca. Bati levemente na porta, e ao ouvir a voz dele dizendo "entre", meu coração disparou. Pela primeira vez em minha vida eu agia por impulso, e isso não me agradava nem um pouco. Mas eu estava ali e precisava saber o que Ron tinha para me dizer. Respirei fundo e entrei.

- Hermione?

A maneira como disse meu nome foi suficiente para que eu percebesse a surpresa que minha presença causava.

- Erm... Oi.

"_Idiota! Até parece que conviveu tempo demais com Ron. Fale algo com conteúdo, Hermione Granger!"_

- Então... – ele continuou, bastante embaraçado – recebeu minha carta?

- É... Recebi. Olhe Ron... – antes pudesse terminar minha frase, ele me interrompeu:

- Erm... Eu fico feliz que tenha vindo – um sorriso forçado brotou em seus lábios.

- Ron, acho que precisamos conversar – me esforcei em dizer. Mal conseguia encará-lo de frente. Não depois de tudo que fiz a ele. Justo a ele, que sempre quis me proteger, que sempre procurou me defender, fosse dos insultos de Malfoy ou Snape, ou das armadilhas de Vítor.

- Claro. – falou rapidamente, as orelhas ficando totalmente vermelhas – Isso é, se você não se importar que fiquemos aqui. Tem uma chave de portal me esperando daqui a... – ele consultou o relógio de pulso – vinte minutos, e bem... eu ainda não terminei de arrumar minhas coisas – concluiu, apontando para vários objetos espalhados no chão, e outros dentro de um enorme malão, bastante parecido com o que ele levava para Hogwarts.

Minhas pernas tremeram. Ron estava indo embora? Para onde? E por que logo agora?

- Chave de portal? – perguntei, sem conseguir evitar que minha voz soasse fraca.

- É... ahn, não sei você sabe que eu sou Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos...

"_Eu leio jornais, Ronald."_

- Eu li algo a respeito.

- Ah... Então, é realmente um bom emprego, sabe.

- Imagino que seja.

Eu começava a ficar impaciente. Tinha tanta coisa que precisava ser dita...

- Bem, o caso é que a Rússia vai sediar a final de Copa Mundial de Quadribol, e o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional decidiu que seria bastante interessante que a Inglaterra acompanhasse de perto esse processo. Nosso time está na final contra a Irlanda, e realmente não queremos que nada saia errado.

- E... suponho que você tenha sido indicado para ir?

- Bem... indicado não seria exatamente a palavra, mas sim, eu vou.

Silêncio. Não sabia mais como agir. Rony iria embora e provavelmente não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Precisava dizer tanta coisa a ele... Queria dizer que sentia muito por tê-lo tratado como um idiota, por não ter acreditado nele. Queria contar que, mesmo estando com Vitor, não havia um dia em que eu não pensasse nele... e que fui muito orgulhosa para admitir. Tanto precisava ser dito agora... e eu não conseguia falar! Apenas olhava de Rony para a mala, da mala para Rony, ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

- Erm... Aqui! – ele quebrou o silêncio constrangedor, abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa e tirando de dentro dele um pequeno embrulho. – Desculpa por te pedir pra vir aqui ontem. Eu... bem, eu queria te entregar isso antes de ir embora.

- Ron...

- Olha, eu sei que você é muito ocupada – ele não olhava para mim – e tem muitas coisas pra fazer. Mas eu realmente só queria te entregar isto. Foi comprado há oito anos, antes da gente... bem, você sabe.

Ele deixou o pacote em cima da cama, e virou-se rapidamente para o outro lado, agitando a varinha para terminar de arrumar as coisas na mala. Hesitei um pouco antes de pegá-lo. Estava um pouco mal embrulhado, e o papel dourado aparentava os sinais do tempo. Abri cuidadosamente. Era um livro.

- Dicionário Moderno de Runas? – perguntei, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso. Me lembrava vagamente de ter procurado esse livro por todo o Beco Diagonal da última vez que estive lá com Rony e Harry.

Rony se virou novamente para mim.

- Eu sei que você já deve ter encontrado. Gina me disse que é um dos livros mais vendidos na Floreios e Borrões. Mas na época foi realmente difícil de achar.

Fui em direção à cama e me sentei, ainda com o livro em minhas mãos. É claro que eu já tinha um exemplar, comprado por encomenda pouco tempo depois de nossa ida ao Beco Diagonal. Mas ter aquele livro em mãos, um presente de Rony, trazia uma sensação incrível.

- Eu... Obrigada Ron – sorri.

- Bem... Foi por isso que te chamei aqui ontem. Eu não sei quanto tempo vou precisar ficar na Rússia, e bem, eu tive que limpar o guarda-roupa aqui da Toca, e achei o livro.

- É... É realmente um presente incrível.

- Erm... que bom que gostou. Mesmo com tantos anos de atraso – Ron consultou rapidamente o relógio de pulso.

- Hora de ir? – perguntei, vendo que ele não falaria nada. E nem olharia para mim.

- É. Hora de ir. Foi bom te ver novamente, Hermione – pela primeira vez ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos. – Muito bom mesmo.

Sorri, incerta. Rony fechou o malão com um aceno da varinha, e com um gesto se despediu de mim. Estava no meio do caminho para a sala, quando o chamei.

- Tem algo que preciso dizer a você.

Ele voltou-se para mim, intrigado. Subiu novamente até seu antigo quarto, depois de ajeitar a mala no chão da sala. Ficou de frente para mim, esperando que eu falasse. Tudo que eu gostaria de dizer fugiu de minha cabeça. Eu não conseguiria falar nada do que havia planejado e ensaiado mentalmente. Nenhuma das palavras bonitas que eu havia escolhido cuidadosamente. Nada. Olhei para ele mais uma vez e me virei para a janela, observando os flocos de neve caindo.

- Sabe Ron... Essa noite eu tive um sonho muito estranho. Era um dia como hoje. A mesma neve, o mesmo frio... A mesma sensação de perda. Mas as coisas estavam bem diferentes. Nós estávamos juntos. Numa casa bastante parecida com A Toca. Simples. Os móveis eram todos de segunda linha, assim como nossas roupas. E tinha também o Eddie e a Diana... Duas crianças lindas! Eddie era a sua cara, Ron. Adorava voar, e eu sempre implicava com você por deixá-lo montar a CleanSweep. Garoto esperto. Assim como Diana, que era muito inteligente. Também se parecia muito com você, embora os cabelos não fossem tão vermelhos. Diana era apaixonada por Aritmancia, e estava aprendendo a jogar xadrez. Você sempre roubava para ela ganhar, e ela se sentia a pessoa mais feliz e importante do mundo...

Virei-me novamente para Rony. Ele me olhava, os braços cruzados, parecendo incapaz de acreditar no que eu dizia.

- Eu tinha uma livraria no Beco Diagonal com Gina. No começo foi muito difícil aceitar isso. Mas depois percebi que era um trabalho tão digno e importante como qualquer outro. Você, Rony, trabalhava como auxiliar técnico do Cannons, e apesar de não receber muito pelo que fazia, era sua paixão. Nós tínhamos nossas brigas e dificuldades, como qualquer casal... Mas era isso que nos aproximava cada vez mais. Eu nunca fui tão feliz como fui nesse tempo, Rony...

- Hermione... foi apenas um sonho... – ele disse, incrédulo. Era impossível tentar descobrir o que se passava em sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Não Rony. Foi uma amostra. Uma amostra de como nossas vidas poderiam ter sido. De como nossas vidas ainda podem ser.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir.

Ele caminhou lentamente até a porta, e se virou para me olhar uma última vez.

- A gente se vê, Mione.

* * *

N/A E é isso. Chegamos ao fim. Quero agradecer imensamente à Nikari Potter, minha beta que teve paciência de ler e corrigir tudinho, além de sempre me incentivar a continuar. Nik, sem você, esta fanfic estaria arquivada.

Um agradecimento especial também à Melissa Hogwarts e Lucy Holmes, que nos momentos de insegurança liam o que eu tinha escrito e me incentivavam. You rock, girls.

E a cada pessoa que teve a paciência de ler e deixar um comentário. Vocês fizeram uma pessoa um pouco mais feliz. Muito obrigada!

Epílogo, semana que vem.


	11. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Parecia que eu havia dormido apenas alguns minutos antes de ouvir o som distante de uma porta abrindo vagarosamente. Tateei a cama para encontrar apenas o vazio. Eu estava sozinha. Virei-me com dificuldade, tentando talvez me convencer de que não havia barulho nenhum, e que eu poderia dormir mais um pouco.

- Ela está dormindo? Papai, acho que ela ainda tá dormindo.

Silêncio. Abri os olhos lentamente e sentei-me na cama com uma certa dificuldade.

- Bom dia, mãe!

Eddie sentou-se ao meu lado, enquanto Rony colocava a bandeja com o café da manhã descuidadamente sobre a cama.

- Eu não me acostumo com esse feitiço. Parece tão simples, mas não consigo deixar de derramar suco todas as vezes que tento colocar a bandeja da forma correta.

- São duas batidas _leves _para a direita, Rony, não o contrário. Desse jeito, certamente vai derramar tudo. Bom dia Eddie – eu disse, me virando para dar-lhe um longo abraço. Seu rosto estava gelado, e somente então percebi que ele estava vermelho e havia alguns flocos de neve em seu casaco.

- Eddie. Pode nos dar licença um minuto, querido? Preciso conversar com seu pai.

Rony deu a volta na cama, como se procurasse ficar o mais afastado de mim quanto fosse possível. Eddie piscou para o pai, e saiu do quarto obedientemente. Eu servi um pouco de suco, e então comecei a falar.

- Ron, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não quero Eddie voando antes que ele entre em Hogwarts?

- Como você espera que ele seja um bom jogador se não começar cedo?

- Entre Eddie ser um bom jogador e permanecer saudável na infância, eu considero a segunda possibilidade a mais acertada, Rony.

- Ou talvez você pense que eu não sou bom o suficiente para ensinar meu filho a voar!

Não pude evitar um sorriso. Eu já tinha vivenciado essa mesma discussão, embora em um passado um tanto distante e incerto.

- Não Ronald. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – No momento que ele ameaçou abrir a boca para continuar a discussão, acrescentei: - E também não acho que você seja burro. E não adianta fazer essa cara, pois era exatamente isso que você ia dizer.

Rony abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas mudou de idéia e a fechou. Sorri novamente.

- Agora, se eu achasse que você não tem capacidade suficiente para cuidar de um filho meu, eu não teria escolhido tê-lo com você. Porque são nossas escolhas que determinam o rumo de nossas vidas, Rony. E eu escolhi você.

- Sabe... – ele finalmente falou – eu não acreditei em meus olhos quando te vi na final da Copa de Quadribol na Rússia.

- E nem eu acreditei que estivesse lá!

Ele deve ter pensado que agora era seguro se aproximar de mim, pois levantou-se e deu a volta na cama, sentando-se a meu lado.

- Deve ter sido uma decisão difícil, Hermione. Abandonar seu cargo em Hogwarts para...

- Para abrir uma livraria no Beco Diagonal que é um sucesso? Na verdade não, Rony. Ensinar magia, transmitir conhecimentos é algo maravilhoso... Mas posso fazer isso com Eddie, não posso? E com Diana também, quando ela nascer...

Ele acariciou minha barriga, enorme por conta do estado avançado da gravidez. Diana nasceria dentro de dois meses.

- Mesmo assim... Eu me pergunto se você não pode se arrepender algum...

- Shh! – coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios. – Não vou me arrepender, Rony. –E então o abracei, com a pouca agilidade que minha barriga me permitia.

Olhando para o criado-mudo ao lado de nossa cama, havia um porta-retrato. Rony, eu e Eddie. Sorrindo e acenando. E a pequena Diana em minha barriga. Fechei os olhos, satisfeita. Finalmente, éramos uma família de verdade.


End file.
